Invincible
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: John Morrison gets a visitor from his past after his final match on Raw. This visitor gives John the closure he needs. Jomo/HBK slash


A

A/N: I started writing this during what is most likely John Morrisons lasts match with WWE. I read the spoiler but I couldn't bring myself to watch the match because I am going to miss John Morrison. He hasn't been used to his full potential and a large amount of the reasons were things I think were out of his control (ie Melina). I do hope he does to TNA by himself because i think he needs a fresh start.

Okay and so people don't get upset, Melina may not be as big of a problem the IWC makes her out to seem but if any of the stuff about her and Morrisons relationship..it sounds almost abusive.

The silver lining in this though is the fact Miz got to take him out. If this is Morrisons last night atleast it was ended with a friend and not Brutus Clay

So I decided to write this. Though I think he is perfect paired with The Miz and Sheamus, this is my favourite pairing and to me his OTP.

I hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to Hedley..

* * *

><p><em>When you're gone for a day on your own,<em>  
><em>Tear your heart out just to find your way home.<em>  
><em>I've been so high, I've sunk so low,<em>  
><em>I've come so far with nothing to show<em>  
><em>For it mistaken, I got so good at taking,<em>  
><em>But now I'm tired of faking.<em>  
><em>This story's getting old<em>

I really needed to be alone. People tried talking and making me feel beer but what could they really do. The truth is I didn't want to leave. This place is my home and everyone is my family. I basically grew up with these people and I thought I would..well..grow old with them. I really tried but I couldn't do it anymore. The higher ups didn't want me and I didn't want them.

When I joined WWE, I had my sights set high. I wanted to be a champion and I got that. I have been tag champ, intercontinental champ and ECW champ. I always thought I would get more. I loved this company, I trained hard and the fans loved me. I thought I would be WWE champion one day and everyone ensured me it would happen.

It never did though but I always thought my time would come. It never did though. It didn't help that I hurt my neck and i was out for months. After that I was Job Morrison. I lost in minute long matches and I was used as enhancement talent.

Most days I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die

I groaned loudly and sat on the bench, rubbing my very sore neck. I should get packed and leave soon. I didn't want to wallow in pity much louder. Tears started to burn at my eyes when I thought about that just happened. No more screaming fans, no more adrenaline pumping as I walked through the curtain. I was a nobody now.

" Oh fuck." I mumbled in a watery voice as the tears were falling harder. I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair and stood up to strip off my ring gear for the last time. My head snapped towards the shadows when I heard someone breathing.

" What? Come to say bye bye to Job Morrison? I don't fucking care anymore. Come on, show yourself." I snapped before ripping off my wrist tape. " Come on I don't fucking ca-."

I stopped mid-word when the person came from the shadows. All the anger I had melted away as the tears I was trying to keep in fell even hard and all I saw was a straw hat a pair of worn rough hands.

" Shawn." I said in a weak voice. The older man just chuckled and tossed his hat down on the bench. I haven't seen him since he retired. He quit the WWE and he quit me too. He went back to Rebecca and I went back to Melina. She couldn't even compare to the man that has been my hero, my role model and my lover.

" How's the neck?" He asked coming closer and lightly placing that cool hand on the back of my neck. I shuddered and closed my eyes. I always turned to rubber when he was around.

" Fine, it's okay." I decided with a nod as I stared at the camo cover chest of thee Shawn Michaels.

" How are you?" The cool hand on my neck moved and Shawn's finger went under my chin to make me look at him. He looked the same as he did when the heart break kid left the building. He still had that soft smile and the corner of his eyes still crinkled just enough to show his age.

" Tired." I admitted getting lost in those soft blue eyes. " Tired, so tired."

" Oh Johnny." I whispered low and sweet as he pulled me tight into his chest. H buried my face into the warn soft cotton as I whimpered and clung to his chest. " What did they do to you my sweet prince?"

" I tried Shawn, they fired her and I stayed away from her but it wasn't enough. They all hate me. Did you see the stupid fucking shirt...I haven't won a match in months. I said I was sorry to everyone. I don't know what I could have done. I don't want to do this anymore." I was out of breath and my eyes were burning and wet.

" Come on kid, let's get out of here. You are coming with me tonight." Shawn said pulling away. He looked down at me softly and run his thumb across my cheek wiping my tears away. "Change quickly. I have to say good bye to Hunter."

I nodded and smoothed down my messy hair before turning back to my bag to dig my clothes out. I looked back to see Shawn watching me with a soft kind smile before turning and walking out of the locker room. I let out the breath I was holding and started to quickly change once the heavy door slammed shut.

We were sitting on the balcony of Shawn's hotel watching the rain steadily pour down. Shawn was sitting in one of the chairs with a blanket wrapped around him. I was wrapped up too not that long ago but I gave up on that. Right now, I was standing in the rain shivering fiercely as I was soaked to the bone.

" John you are gonna get sick." Shawn said tiredly as he stood up from his chair. " Come on lets get inside."

I just shook my head and wrapped my arms tighter around myself as the cold seeped down into my bones. My neck was throbbing from the cold weather and I was shaking hard. It was a mixture of cold and anxiety. I'm not sure what was freaking me out more. The fact one major parent of my life was ending or the fact the man that will always have my heart was three feet away watching me.

"Why did you come and see me?" I asked still staring out at the lights of the cars driving down the highway.

" Why wouldn't I?"

" I haven't seem you since you left me Shawn. One day you were here and the next day I was alone. Then I was back with Melina. At least Dave was gone, so she wasn't as obvious with her little fucks. People still looked at me funny though. Mike got in a scream match the other day with Brutus Clay because he called me a name. Mike is the only one other then the rookies that don't make me the butt of the joke." I sighed and pushed my wet hair out of my face. " Shawn you were the only person who ever believed in me and when you left..I was just the pretty boy, whose girl friend has his balls in her purse."

" I believed in you because you had more talent in your little finger then most people had in their whole body. " Shawn said softly as I felt him wrap the warm blanket around my shoulder and pulled me back under cover. " I believed in you because you had something I have not seen in years. You had fire, passion and intensity. You are perfect; you were just dealt a shitty fucking hand."

" I've been dealt a shitty hand for almost a year." I said laid my head back on Shawn's shoulder. " I just don't know what I could have done to change this." I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut.

Shawn grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing him. He looked rather annoyed with me as his hand pushed my wet hair out of my face.

" Did you try hard?"

"Yes.."

"Every time you walked through those curtains, did you give it your all?"

"Ofcourse."

" Johnny, you apologized, you cut that cancerous harpy out of your life and you gave all you could every match. The damaged was done and you couldn't fix it. You can't dwell on this. You're just a kid. You have years of career and many more of your life left. Kid I always believed in you and I always will" Shawn said lightly shaking my shoulders. I watched him carefully before wrapping my arms tight around Shawn and kissing him hard.

The kiss was needy and it soon turned into all teeth and tongue. I didn't know how much I missed Shawn. I needed him, I needed him now. I pulled away when breathing was needed and looked up at him breathing heavily.

" My sweet prince." Shawn murmured running his knuckles down my cheek. " I would give anything to see that smile again."

" I need you Shawn, I need you bad." I whimpered needy. " I love you."

" I love you too John." Shawn said softly before lacing his fingers in mine as we went back into the bedroom.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring me. Shawn would go back to his wife and I would go to my apartment in LA. I didn't know when or if I would see Shawn again but I was not upset. I was ending this chapter of my life and that man in the yellowed straw cowboy hat gave me the closure I needed.


End file.
